


[Podfic] "Slip of the Tongue" - The Modern Day Storybook

by DeadpoolIsMySenpai, tcrobson



Series: The Modern Day Storybook [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Nicknames, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Daily Fandom, The Modern Day Storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolIsMySenpai/pseuds/DeadpoolIsMySenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcrobson/pseuds/tcrobson
Summary: A podfic based on the Zootopia fanfic "Slip of the Tongue" by DeadpoolIsMySenpai. "Slip of the Tongue" dives into the adorable relationship between Zootopia's Nick & Carrots when Nick becomes ill and Carrots insists on helping him recover with help (or possible hindrance) from a delicious treat.Original Fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6241156Cast:T.C. Robson as CarrotsJared Anderson (Rogues and Roleplayers) as Nick





	

Link to Podfic: <https://youtu.be/TR5zJ39dCGA>  



End file.
